


Pazzo（上）

by Icarus_Ashes



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, 刺客信条
Genre: M/M, 伪逆, 肉体上LE精神上EL
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 03:34:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17154524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icarus_Ashes/pseuds/Icarus_Ashes
Summary: Pazzo飞行器play（LE）设定E/L是最近距离为负距离（xixixixi）设定一般情况下是E攻L受，不过文中L攻E受是第一次由于更多数时间吃E攻，这篇E虽受犹攻我还是一如既往地爱伪逆/骚气受呢飞行器形状应该是不对的，没关系，毕竟阿萨辛，万物皆虚万事皆允嘛（手动滑稽）





	Pazzo（上）

威尼斯。午夜。  
Ezio跳下贡多拉，任它在水中飘摇着。他翻过雕花繁复古雅的围墙，径直走向Leo的住处。敲门时忽然想起了什么，手像突然被冻住了似的悬在门前。  
昨天Leo已经让他试飞过了飞行器，离使用飞行器执行保护总督的任务的日子还有好几天，这期间Leo按理说应该不会喊他过来“打断他的思路”，要说问他有没有密函要破译这类更是不可能。为何Leo偏偏大半夜的派了助手给正准备美美睡上一觉的他递口信，让他去工作室一趟？按照现在的情况来看应该不可能是出了什么事，但......  
“Ezio，So good to see you！How exciting——”正当Ezio犹疑时，突然开门的Leo给了他一个热情的拥抱，“来看看我对飞行器的新设想吧，正好要一个人来试试哦。”Leo兴致勃勃地带他走到一个铁质的框架面前。那个铁架像之前试验过的飞行器一样高，一样蒙着牛皮做的风翼，一样有三角形的间架结构使其牢牢地立在地上。唯一不同的是有两个...额...像脚镣一样的铁环，由一段铁链牵在两侧支架的底端，顶部骨架上还垂下两个手铐一样的铁环。  
“所以，你半夜喊我来就为了试上面那个小玩意儿？”Ezio朝着Leo挤了挤眼睛，皱了皱眉头，弯下腰摆弄着那几个精致的小铁环。显然，他并不满意这次Leo临时喊他来的理由。为了完成一次次的刺杀任务，Ezio已经很久没有享受过当年自己还是贵公子时那种无忧无虑的深睡眠了。在这暴风雨将至的宁静中，偷闲一时，睡个好觉，是件再幸福不过的事了。不过这回Leo打搅了他期待已久的好梦。  
“这可不是小玩意儿，Ezio，虽然我很敬佩你自愿成为第一个试飞人类历史上第一架飞行器的疯子的勇气，不过没有任何防护措施对于一个疯子来说也是不好的嘛。”  
“切，都知道我是疯子了，还敢打扰我睡觉，嗯？”Ezio回头，凑到Leo耳畔，故意压低了声音，将喉咙深处的热气吐在Leo颈上，时不时悄悄舔上Leo的耳垂，激起Leo一阵酥麻。往日里被Ezio弄得对某种事情食髓知味的Leo顿觉心神一荡。片刻的失神后，他的目光重新汇聚在了那几个铁环上。突然，如春笋经雨，某一种很早之前便扎下了根的幽微的好奇心顷刻间冲破他理智的土壤疯长着。他异常想看看那只佛罗伦萨之鹰突然被禁锢的反应。  
他控制住心愿将了的喜悦，像平常交流一样对Ezio说：“先不管这些了。你坐上去试试，‘一分钟’就够了。”  
“天啊,你这话怎么跟克里斯蒂娜当时说的一模一样!”Ezio不满地嚷嚷着，将信将疑地站了进去。 他隐约感到Leo话中有话，一种不祥的预感浮上心头。但显然，此时睡眠对他的致命吸引力冲淡了这种不祥的预感。  
Ezio叉开双腿，站在飞行器上。Leo弯下腰，引导着Ezio让他把手伸进上面的铁环里，随后悉心地将那几个铁环扣紧。疲惫得有些神志不清的Ezio狐疑地晃了晃被禁锢的手臂。回头眼见Leo走向桌子又拿了什么回来。他在恍惚中瞥到了什么银光闪闪的东西逼近了自己的裆部。他顿时睡意全无，朝着手持雕刻刀伏在他裆部晃悠的Leo惊叫道：“Vaffanculo！Leonardo!你在干什么！”  
“嘘...Ezio，又不会痛的。”Leo安慰似的拍了拍他的臀部，向前摸索着。艺术家修长的手指的形状隔着布料仍是那么的清晰，Ezio感觉那几根不安分的手指一路从他的臀部滑向会阴，再若有若无地揉搓了一把他的睾丸。Leo感觉到他臀部的肌肉突然绷紧，对方似乎做了个深呼吸调整了一下自己的状态，那边的肌肉也就放松了下来。  
“怎么，想他了？”彻底清醒的Ezio恢复了往日的戏谑，他顺势趴在横杆上，夸张地低头，看了看自己的小兄弟，随后回过头，抬了抬眉毛，晲了一眼站在他背后的Leo，故意做出了意味深长的表情。  
听到这不带任何一个露骨词的下流话，Leo不知为何感到似乎一阵热流从他身后蔓延至全身。迷乱的红晕随着升腾而起的热流冲上他的脸颊。  
Ezio乘势进攻，看着对方脸上的红晕，若有所思地补充着，耸了耸肩：“看来真的想呢。”  
Leo也不甘向刺客赤裸裸的挑衅示弱。他故意模仿着他耸肩的姿势，摇头。接着像是面对一座未完成的艺术品一般，他的左手熟练地挑起雕刻刀转了一转，轻捷果决地将Ezio胯下的布料割开一条不大不小的口子。Ezio倒抽一口凉气，两人之间的空气似乎在这时凝固了。这一切都在Ezio的意料之外。正在Ezio迟疑时，Leo又一刀竖直割开了他胯下的布料。初春的凉风夹杂着地中海气候冬日里特有的湿气钻进Ezio身下十字形的缝隙，惹得他打了个寒战。 Leo究竟想干什么？他摸不准自己这个天才朋友的想法，试探道：“我有个很中肯的建议：再往上多割一点吧，你也不想把我的小兄弟勒坏吧。”  
Leo不得不在内心承认，Ezio一次次露骨的挑衅确实一次次勾起了他身体的某种本能反应。他不想与面前这个耍流氓的家伙再争辩什么，让那家伙更容易得逞。他一言不发地绕到自己的房间里，拿出一个精致的小瓶子，将上面粘稠的液体涂满了左手三指，走向面前的Ezio。  
Ezio微微回头看到Leo左手上的液体在昏黄的烛光中隐隐泛着光，便突然清楚了对方的意图。他调整了一个更为舒适的姿势，百无聊赖地叹了口气，一边哼哼道：“怎么，想操我么？来啊。”他故意将腿张得更开，索性将后穴完全暴露在对方的视野中。他甚至张开被铁链禁锢的双手做出一个欢迎的姿势，“就怕你会被累死。”他嬉笑着。  
Leo的脸已经红透到了耳根，他瞥了Ezio一眼，默默绕到Ezio面前，将飞行器推了一个角度，使Ezio悬空仰倒着。此时支撑飞行器底部的是一个弧形装置，这使得Ezio前后晃了晃  
Leo将那三根濡湿的手指探到Ezio的穴口。他的指尖触碰到周围的皱褶时条件反射地像是触电一般收了手。似乎对现在的状况不可置信。  
“Leo！要弄就快点，悬空真不好受！”Ezio不满地嚷嚷着。  
Leo找了几块靠垫垫在刺客背后，其契合程度几乎可以算是天衣无缝。他又打开了某个机关卸下了飞行器上的棚顶与Ezio身前的横栏。 这下这个天才的意图很明白了——这个“飞行器”根本不是真正的飞行器，它本来就是为那种只可意会的目的服务的。  
他好像突然理解了当时克里斯蒂娜被“打扰睡眠”时的心情。 ————TBC——————


End file.
